1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for the encryption of data in storage systems.
2. Background
In many computational environments, data is stored in one or more data centers that may be accessed by hosts and other computational devices over one or more networks. The hosts may read, write and perform other operations on the data stored in the data centers.
Data Security may be necessary both within and outside the data centers, and in many situations data security may be provided by encrypting the data. For example, data stored in storage subsystems included in the data centers may be encrypted. Additionally, the storage subsystems included in the data centers may encrypt data when transmitting the data from the data centers to the hosts over the network. Furthermore, data transmitted from a host to the data centers may be encrypted by software on the host when the host communicates with the storage subsystems included in the data centers.